


Path of Heart

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sea Salt Family, Young Roxas, Young Xion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Imagine a path were, instead of losing their Hearts between Xehanort's hands, Lea and Isa were thrown in Traverse Town. Lose but together. Imagine a Universe were Roxas and Xion are their very own being but were only child when they landed in Traverse Town while the Worlds were, little by little, destroying by the Darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!  
This fic is coming from a sweet ask in my imagine blog => https://yourangelscythe.tumblr.com <= so thank you Anon!!!!
> 
> As you know (maybe) I've dislexia and english isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes
> 
> Stay hydrated please and remember you're loved.
> 
> Oh!! AND!!! It's Akusai Day, right. HAPPY AKUSAI DAY!!!!!!!!!

Six and half am.

The clock alarm reverberated in the room.

It wasn’t sane to get up that early! It shouldn’t even be allowed?! Lea took his pillow and pressed it over his face, groaning. He didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to get up… It was Tuesday and they were very far away from the weekend. He just wanted to sleep. It had been a really bad call from him to become a seller in the 4th District. Why did he have done that to him?! Maybe he hated himself?

If only he could grab his past him and hit him very hard?!

“Do you want me to wake you up in one hour?”

If only he could grab his past him and beg him to never ever let go Isa. To keep him very preciously… To cherish him every second.

“Yes, please?” he said, pushing back the pillow to see his lover undo the long braid he tied every night.

He watched his face, marked with an ugly scar. The ugly scar he received that day Radiant Garden got destroyed. Isa had a lot of difficulties to get used to it, but he did. With time. And love…

They landed here, at Traverse Town, and even if they were just teenagers, they did their best. They did their best because they had no other choice and…

The door opened suddenly.

“Daddyyyyyy!!!! Papaaaaaaaa!!!”

Two storms jumped on the bed, rolling on the blankets and asking hugs.

Just because of them.

Roxas and Xion.

They just were seventeen years old, they were lost, they had to do whatever they could and they had found those babies, abandoned. Their parents must be disappeared? Dead? So many people missed by this time and they had no other choices than helping them.

At first, they had thought about letting adults take care of them. But everybody was lost. Everybody was on the edge and so many of them turned psychotic. They were young but they decided to take care of them anyway. Isa was working from home, doing laundry or ironing for those who couldn’t, though it had been hard at first, and he took care of the children while Lea just did everything he could. Waiter? Cleaner? Seller? Anything to have Munnies.

It had been really hard at first.

Really.

But the two ten years old children jumping on Isa’s lap and the ring shining at Isa’s finger was everything he needed to know they did right. They were successful somewhere. It didn’t matter that he had to work so much, some months complying two jobs at once; it didn’t matter that Isa only make soup while one week, or that the snack of the children were often found gave by Merlin who always bought too much…

Yes, all of that was worth it.

“I don’t think you can go back to sleep,” Isa said.

“You’re right! But they’re so cute!!! Look at them!! Give them to me! You won’t even need to make the breakfast because I’ll eat them!”

“Nooooooo!!!”

Xion bounced from the bed and ran away. Roxas followed her after having kissed Lea’s cheek, running as fast as he could.

Isa finished undoing his hairs and leaned over Lea, kissing his lips tenderly.

“If you want to sleep, you still can.”

“Do you know how much I love you?”

“I have a good idea, yes,” Isa replied. “But it’s always nice to hear it from you.”

Lea kissed his nose and then his forehead, retracing the ugly scar. Though… it was quite beautiful since it was on him. A part of him.

“I’ll come with you. I want to hug you! I want to cuddle you while you’re doing the breakfast.”

“Tempting but you’ve to take care of the children if you’re up.”

“I can do both!” Lea replied. “But first…” He grabbed his waist and overthrew him on the mattress. “I also want to eat _you_!!”

“Lea!” Isa laughed, passing his arms around his shoulders and kissing him in reply.

He just made him so happy all the time.

After nine years, Traverse Town got used to everything. A tiny town became more and more beautiful, more and more a place where they could live. They were coming from everywhere, from hundred and hundred Worlds and this place became a new Home for everybody. Some children naked here and knew nothing else but this place.

As they were used to this place, some of them grew wealthier.

That’s how Isa had his hand on a piano as a teenager was trying to learn his basics. She was really conscientious, doing her best. And he was guiding her. Severe but fair. It was just very important for her to get the beginning. He learned very early to play piano, with his parents, and that was almost the only thing he still had from them. It was often strange to have started in a very wealthy family to end up struggling to life. Because those lessons he was giving weren’t his sole income. He also worked in a Library in the 7th District. But only at mid-time. He had to be there for the children because Lea couldn’t get a partial-time with the work he had.

He was working for Scrooge McDuck and the Duck expected a lot from his employees!

They couldn’t do more.

The clock, outside, rung.

“I have to go. Do you have any questions?” the man asked, moving back from the Piano.

“No, thank you Sir Turk.”

Isa always had a soft feeling when someone used his last name. Lea’s last name…

“Have a nice day and train.”

“Yes!”

Isa knew he will be paid by the parents of the teenager very soon. And if ever he wasn’t… they would hear him. Which wasn’t a good thing, at all.

From what he knew, it was the only thing that still could make his whole family shiver: his anger.

Isa left the house and walked toward the School in the 6th District.

He liked to come to give his lessons in the 7th and 8th District because he could easily join the School when Lea was always in the 1st District or the 2nd, on rare occasions, to work.

From the moment they had run away from Radiant Garden, staying alive by whatever magic, their love maybe, they only have to play on the adaptation…

Isa’s path led him to that big School where children were gathering every day and receiving a… more or less decent education. People coming from everywhere did they best and if mathematics and sports were the same in each World, almost every other lessons were different. From the language to the believing, without forgetting science. And about Geography and History?! They had just forgotten this part of the teaching. It was too hard to deal with it.

As every day, Isa did his best not to mix with the other parents. He didn’t like them and preferred to be alone, please.

He searched after his two precious child.

You couldn’t miss Roxas with his flamboyant hairs always shaped in such a strange form.

At the moment he noticed the two children coming, holding their hands, as so often. He walked toward them, smiling in that soft way only his family can have.

“Hello,” he said.

They stopped at the same time and watched them. Roxas seemed angry, Xion had tears in her eyes…

“What’s happening?” Isa asked, putting down his knee next to them.

He held out his arms to hug them but Roxas stepped away, bringing Xion with him. Which was extremely surprising to Isa. What was happening there?

“Xion? Roxas?”

The little boy tugged Xion after him and quickly moved aside, bringing his sister with him. Isa had no idea of what was happening and he got up to follow them. Even if the teenager tried to walk quickly, he couldn’t go faster than his papa who had long legs in contrary to him.

Them.

Especially because Xion let herself tug more than actually walking.

She never stopped rubbing her cheeks and eyes.

Isa switched his bag, filled with music sheets mostly, of shoulders and bent to grab the little girl, wanting to ease her pain.

Roxas noticed the gesture and pushed his sister aside.

“Don’t touch her! You’re not our papa!” he claimed.

Looks turned at those words, with horror. Isa clenched his teeth and replied with anger, at the moment people started to wonder what they have to do:

“I’m their papa.”

Well, it wasn’t the best way to look less suspicious of a crowd.

But he was getting worried.

Especially when he saw the two children run away, Xion still crying.

“Where do you can?!” Isa asked immediately.

“Home,” Xion let out in a muffled cry.

Isa felt just a bit eased. He could follow them from far and, at least, they were going home. Well, he really had to follow them from distance because maybe they were lying? He doubted Xion could, honestly but you never knew…

He was perturbed by those words threw at him.

Why would Xion and Roxas think he wasn’t their father?

What the hell happened?

In front of the door, Roxas was trying to enter the house but he just couldn’t. It was locked, obviously.

Xion hiccupped and pushed the door without more success. Yet, she tried again. Once. Twice… and at the third times, it opened. The two children threw at each other a reassured look… until Roxas realized the door got open because Isa turned his key in the lock.

The young boy took Xion’s hand, bringing her inside, to the living room.

Isa entered after them.

“You forgot to take out your vests and shoes,” he warned.

As he removed his boots, he listened, trying to know if they were listening to him or not… This was really weird and he didn’t like that. Maybe Lea could have something from them? He had always been the cool parent. He always supposed he was the one the children preferred and there… for whatever reason, he hoped it.

Maybe they just decided they didn’t like him at all?

Though he didn’t know what he could have done?

This morning had just been like every other one? Yes, he’d been a bit harsh with Roxas because he wanted to finish playing before getting ready for school and they were slightly late so he pressed him much but… was it the reason?

If this was that, this wouldn’t prevent him from being stricter.

In contrary…

But for now, all he could do was preparing them a snack and be sure they were, at least doing their homework…

After a very long day of work, Lea just wanted to do nothing. Just crash in the sofa and do nothing.

This was one of those dreams he would never accomplish.

When he’ll arrive, he will help Isa. Whatever it was with the cleaning, the food or the children. There was always something to do.

He pushed open the door and took out his shoes before opening his arms but…

But, no one?

No children running toward him to hug him? No Isa coming to kiss him tenderly.

“Is there anybody here?!” he asked, frowning.

No reply.

There were vests and shoes in the entry. But no one.

“Isa?!”

Lea left the entry and went to the kitchen, forced passage to go in the living room, though the living room was viewable from the kitchen thanks to a half-wall.

He almost bumped in Isa and let out a relieved sigh as he hugged him tightly.

“Idiot! I thought you had disappeared!”

Isa hugged him back tenderly.

“It’s okay, I’m here…” he replied.

“You’re here. But you don’t look very happy. What is it? Disappointed I’m here?!” Lea forcibly laughed.

Isa looked toward the living room. The two children were sat on the floor next to the coffee table. On it, the remaining of their snack, two glasses of water and their homework they were doing. But they didn’t move away to come see Lea.

This was really, really worrying…

They didn’t even react when he started to prepare handmade hamburgers. They always asked for this and Isa refused, he had hoped this could change their mood but… nothing. They didn’t even ask his help for the homework while it was what they did almost every time.

Isa tugged Lea in the entry, glancing at the children until he couldn’t anymore…

“Something happened at school. I don’t know what.”

“How do you know then?”

“Uh… Roxas said I’m not his papa and Xion never stop crying. They came back alone, though I followed them, and they didn’t reply to me since then…” Isa frowned. “And now, they even don’t come to say ‘hello’ to you?”

“That’s weird, indeed… Let me see that.”

Lea kissed Isa’s lips, hoping just this could ease him, and he walked toward the living room.

“Hey, babies! How have been school?”

Lea landed in the sofa next to them, taking out his vest. Xion started again to rub her cheeks, trying to make the tears vanish. Roxas watched toward him. The man bent to grab Xion and brought him to his lap. She cried even more but threw her arms around him so he caressed her hairs.

“Eh… What’s happening Princess?” he asked softly.

“Why… why you… why you didn’t say it?!” she hiccupped.

“Say what?” Lea asked.

“You’re not our daddy!” Roxas stated with anger. He pointed out to Isa at the entry of the room. “He’s not our papa!”

“What the fucking hell?!”

Isa didn’t even have the strength to tell him to watch his language. He didn’t know what was happening.

If only it was just him.

“Okay, that’s not funny,” Lea said. “Why would you say that? Why would you say that to _Isa_?!”

Those last words were maybe a bit harsher. But Lea hated when Isa suffered.

He hated, also, when his babies suffered of course. But what else could he do there? His hands were tied.

“At school… we had biology,” Xion said.

Lea watched her. “That’s nice. What nice things did you learn?”

He wanted to know what was happening but he also saw this as a positive sign. If Xion talked to him, it was good, at least…

“They said two men can’t have children together! Did you know that?” Roxas said.

He took Xion’s hand to tug her toward him.

Isa frowned.

“Well… Yes?” Lea replied, surprised. “Why?”

“You lied to us! You aren’t our papa and daddy!!” he protested, tears starting to fill his eyes too.

“But we…”

“It’s true,” Isa said, as he walked toward them.

“Isa?!” Lea protested.

In his arms, Xion cried more.

Isa knelt next to them and he took softly Roxas’ hand.

“It’s true two men can’t have babies together. It’s true in contrary to most of your comrades, there is no genetic linking us.”

At those words, Lea finally understood the problem. A problem he never realized they will face one day. It was so obvious to them that Roxas and Xion would know they have been adopted, saved. First, none of them looked like the other and they were so young in comparison to them. Plus the fact they were two men, yes, so it wasn’t really possible for them to have children.

It was so obvious.

And now he felt so stupid.

“We’re your papa and your daddy because we took care of you since you’re just babies. You weren’t just a few months old when we found you and we took care of you.”

“We gave everything for you because we loved you. With all our Hearts,” Isa said. “There isn’t anything genetic linking us but you’re both our children and we’ll love you till the End of Time,” he swore.

Xion watched him at those words.

She wanted to believe them. She wanted Isa to be their papa. She wanted Lea to be their daddy…

Lea pushed the coffee table with his foot and he slid down on the floor, coming next to them. He passed his arms around, hugging both Xion and Roxas on the same occasion.

“You swear?” Xion asked. “You swear you’re really our papa and daddy?”

“Of course. And if anyone tries to tell you otherwise, they’ll hear me!” Lea swore.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Roxas said. “I just…. I was just afraid. I didn’t want you… to abandon us one day? I thought since you weren’t really…”

“Pff, we’re more than really your parents and in a few years, you’ll be sad we’re your parents!” Lea pointed out with a smirk.

Roxas whipped his tears. “NEVER!!!” he replied with a smile through his sorrow.

Lea smiled and hugging them more, kissing their cheeks, happy to have eased away this sadness and this uncontrollable situation…


	2. Mother's day

There was no sound. No sound at all but the one of pen scratching the paper as a crowd of children was writing on their pages. All focused on the words they were reading or writing. Some even used tool to trace different form.

Mathematic control.

Roxas hated mathematic. But he hated a lot of subject, to be fair. Thought he was really bad at mathematic. He wasn’t ashamed because his dad was just like him! Or he was just like his dad. It was the same. He leaned over his not-exactly-twin-but-they-all-said-this-because-they-had-the-same-birthday-anyway, Xion. She glared at him and whispered.

“Stooop.”

“But I don’t know,” he protested in a low voice.

He glanced at the teacher, being at his desk and reading a book.

“Next time, you’ll study with papa,” she pressed.

And she tried to make a barrier with her arms. If they have the exact same reply, she was afraid the teacher would discover something and after, they could only upset their dads if they learned they were cheating.

Roxas let out a sigh and tried to complete what he could. He would have to ask Isa, mostly, to help him! The man would probably take a look at his homework and lessons and then, cooking the food, he would take care of his studies, helping with the point he had struggled with or explaining him with different words what he didn’t understand.

If he managed to have enough point, their dads won’t be sad or disappointed, at least.

He continued to write numbers, almost following the hazard, until the teacher gathered the sheet of papers. He still tried to have a few others numbers on the lines while the man was talking.

“As you know, it’s mother’s day in two weeks and we will do something for your mothers. You will ask…”

Neither Roxas nor Xion listened to their teacher, looking at each other. They never had a mother and each year it was the same thing. Everybody was doing something for their mothers. Well, almost everybody, because some hadn’t mother anymore but that wasn’t the point. Their point was that they have no mother and for the father’s day, they hadn’t enough time to do something for their both dads and it was often ugly and they threw it in the trashes and pretended nothing had been prepared. They didn’t give them those kinds of presents since four years. Since they started to realize they had strength and weakness.

But Xion wasn’t ready to let herself beat by this situation!!!

“What are you doing, Princess?” Lea asked as he was setting the table.

She was sat on the back of the sofa and was looking as Isa was reading Roxas’ book while he was preparing a pastry to roll a piece of boeuf in it. A potatoes gratin was already warming in the oven and Lea was supposed to prepare a salad… but he was rather busy doing everything but that.

“Nothing, nothing!” Xion said.

Lea put down the last plate and walked toward the young girl, taking her in his arms.

“You better not stay there because if your papa Isa sees that, he will be soooooo not happy!”

“But you will protect me!” she said with a smile.

“I _will_!!” he swore. “I will jump on him and kiss him to distract him!”

“Euuuurk!” she laughed, hiding her eyes, though snuggling against him.

“Don’t eurk us! That’s love!” he said. “That’s something you will discover too one day.” He frowned. “In ten years.”

“Or maybe fifteen,” Isa said.

“Or twenty!”

“When you will be in age and want it. If you want it one day,” Isa said finally. “And, instead of talking about it, why wouldn’t you come kiss me?” he offered.

“I’m here!”

Still holding Xion in his arms, he approached Isa who had Roxas’ fingers closed around the bottom part of his pullover. He liked to stay around Isa, he liked to be sure he wouldn’t be left alone but the man. Thought he closed his eyes when Lea passed his arm around Isa’s waist and kissed tenderly his lips. He leaned a bit on him and whispered:

“This smell really good. And I’m not talking about the food.”

“Step back,” Isa muttered in a smile.

He got his interested in the book again, knowing Roxas would need a lot of help for this subject. He had a lot of difficulties with that. Lea caressed the blond hairs, still hugging Isa, enjoying the presence a little bit more. He kissed his neck, discovered because the blue hairs were tied in a high bun, then forced himself to move back. He brought Xion to the table so she could help him dressing it.

In her bed, Xion was hugging her favorite plush: a white bunny she had since she was a child. Roxas had one too but his was on his cupboard because he didn’t sleep with plush! But he did sleep with a cuddly toy. Not really a toy… a yellow scarf that once used to be his dad’s.

“Roxas?” Xion called in a tiny voice.

“Hmmm?” he said, struggling against himself to not slide his thumb in his mouth.

He only did it when his fathers couldn’t see it, nor his sister. Because he was afraid he would be seen as a baby. He didn’t know Isa saw it every day when he came wake them up and let him do. If that could help him to sleep better…

“If we’d have a mother, who would it be?”

Roxas frowned and rolled toward her.

“We don’t need a mommy, we’ve daddy and papa,” he pointed out.

“Yes. Who would be our mommy?”

Roxas was still frowning.

“Between daddy and papa?”

“Yes!” she insisted.

They stayed in silent both. And, suddenly, at the exact same moment they let out:

“Papa!!!”

They both exploded in laugh. They couldn’t even stop giggling because, each time they tried, they remembered how they had said the name together and they laughed again.

The door opened.

“What’s so funny?” a voice asked.

Thought it tried to be firm and severe, it ended up in softness.

“Daddy!!” they both said.

“You’re alone?” Xion asked with a secret tone.

Lea entered in the room, closing behind him. There was a night-light in a seashell form glooming in the dark, providing a dim glow.

“I’m! Why? I’m your favorite dad now?” he smiled.

“You always have been!” Roxas swore.

“Aaaaah!”

Lea came to him and pressed a kiss on his forehead, ruffling his hairs straight and falling over his round face.

“Can you help us?” Xion asked, raising on an elbow, still holding her precious bunny.

“Of course,” Lea replied. “What’s happening.”

“Can we offer something to papa for Mother’s day?”

“To _papa_ for _Mother’s day_?” Lea repeated.

He pressed a kiss on each round cheek of Roxas then got up.

“Yes, please, please, please!!”

“So we can have a day for you and a day for papa!”

“Hmmm…”

He sat next to Xion and pressed a kiss on her forehead. He was conscious both of them were looking him. Was the idea that bad?

Lea was thinking. Isa wouldn’t actually become mad at their children but he didn’t want to hurt him never. Well… he was such a mother hen with their babies and he couldn’t deny it. If he did, it would be a lie. Never a kid dared to annoy them since that day a boy, when they were only five, tugged very hard on Xion’s hair and put a chewing gum in it. Isa had to cut the hairs of his precious girl and he unleashed his rage over this child. It was just a child but he didn’t have cared at this point. No one could hurt his daughter.

“You’re right! What are you planning?” he asked. “Pasta-necklace?”

Neither of them had listened to their teacher and didn’t even try something so they were confuse.

“We can do a picture frame with seashell!” Roxas proposed.

“Absolutely awesome idea!”

And he had another idea to celebrate this. He didn’t have to but every occasion to spoil those he loved was better than a poke in the eye with a blunt stick!

Weeks passed. In the secret of their room, and sometimes helped by their daddy, Roxas and Xion prepared their presents. And they both wanted to give something to their papa so decided to give him not one but _two_ frames decorated with seashells. Each of them doing it in their own way.

It was also Sunday which meant they were all at home and could prepare something for him!

A delicious meal.

Of spaghettis with butter and little bit of really badly cut sausage.

Of course, Isa had tried to help, knowing how bad is kitchen will look after, and ignoring why they decided to do the meal. But, in the end, they managed to take care of those spaghettis and Lea even pushed him away for the dressing of the table. He was allowed to do nothing!

Isa’s curiosity, and slight nervousness, was eased when, finally, it was time to come to eat. His plate had been generously filled with a huge amount of pasta who literally bathed in the butter. He said nothing about that and came to kiss his children’s cheek.

“Thank you, my babies,” he said. And he kissed Lea’s lips because he wouldn’t miss the occasion for it. “And thank you, my Heart.”

“Thank to _you_,” Lea said before coming to the chair to tug it out and help him to sit.

Not that he needed it.

“Wait, we have something!” Xion said.

Taking Roxas’ hand, she ran away with him.

“Can I know what you all prepared?” Isa asked to Lea, who sat next to him.

“Just wait, my love. You wouldn’t destroy the surprise.”

Isa nodded. But he really was curious. It wasn’t his birthday, isn’t it? Neither the day he and Lea had met or started to date or married? Lea loved to cover him with love and wouldn’t hesitate to use any date for that. He had to remember them all if he wanted to give him that love back…

The children arrived, both with their presents and ended it to Isa who smiled to them while accepting it. Obviously, he caressed their hairs.

“Now, it’s time to eat,” he said.

“But you’ll open, right?” Roxas asked, eager.

“Very well,” Isa replied. “But you eat.”

They swirled the pastas around their fork and put some food in mouth so he could open their precious present. Though, first, Isa tasted the meal they cooked for him. It was a bit too much salty and the butter was sure too present but… he didn’t care, it was coming from his babies.

He opened the package, both at once, each with one hand, so they won’t be jealous. And so, he discovered two beautiful picture frames. One was in pink-orange tone and the other was more purple-blue. And it was beautiful to him. He got up and came pressing a lot of kisses on their faces, hugging them tightly in his arms.

“You did me a beautiful gift, my babies.”

But a question still remained within him.

Why?

“I’ve something for you too!” Lea said.

Isa frowned and kissed the nose of his two babies before turning his head toward his lower, handing him a pretty box-shaped present.

“Why?”

“Open and you’ll know,” Lea smiled.

Isa got up and accepted the present, opening it, still wondering what was happening…

He pushed up the little lid and saw a cup. He took it out from it just to see a large “World’s best MomDad” on it.

“Wh…”

“HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY!!!” his little family screamed out at the same time.

He almost let fall the mug, jumping of surprise, but he saved it and blinked.

“What?” he repeated.

“We don’t have a mommy for Mother’s day,” Roxas said.

“So we decided you’ll be the one receiving mother’s presents!!!” Xion continued.

“So you’re the MomDad and I’m the DadDad!!” Lea smirked.

Isa couldn’t hide more surprise and smiled.

“You’re all too cute,” he said.

He hugged again his babies and pressed Lea to come in the hug to. If that was for them, he’d be more than happy to be a MomDad!


	3. Anniversary's day

Yawning, Xion walked down the stairs. She had been a nice night and since it was the week-end, she was excited by the idea of staying with her dads! It was really rare they didn’t find time for them and don’t organize activities. Even if it was taking out the board games to let them play alone.

She walked to the kitchen and passed in front of the Calendar.

And stopped by.

For the Thursday coming, there was a big writing with a lot of drawing around, like a big Sun spreading over the other cases. It was written ‘Best Day of the World, sorry babies’. That was coming out of the case.

She rubbed her eye and walked to the kitchen where Isa was preparing the breakfast.

“Papa?”

“Greetings, my Princess,” he said.

She approached him and went on his tip toe, as he moved down, so she could kiss his cheek while he was stirring the scrambled eggs.

“What are you doing Thursday?”

“Thursday?” Isa frowned. “I’ll come pick you up at school when I’ve done with my work, why?”

Xion looked him then to the corridor then to him. Isa watched her.

“Is something wrong?”

She shook her head.

“No, no! I’m happy you’re the one coming pick us! Hug?!” she smiled, opening her arms.

Isa turned off the oven and leaned to hug her, caressing her hairs and pressing a kiss on her temple.

“Where is daddy?”

“Sleeping, obviously,” he replied.

“Can I go wake them up?” she smiled.

“Of course.”

Isa caressed her cheek with tenders fingers and he watched as she went back to the stairs and climbed them to go in her room she shared with Roxas. She slid inside and jumped in the bed. Roxas groaned and tried to push her away.

“Five more minutes!” he groaned.

“It’s important!” she said.

“Whaaaaat?” he mumbled, trying to move away from his embrace.

She looked like a wrestler rather than a hugger there, though.

“Papa forgot about his and dad’s wedding anniversary. We should prepare something for them!” she said. “You know how daddy will be too busy to do something!”

“But…” Roxas frowned. “What do you want us to do?”

It was a tough question because Xion didn’t know what kind of things they should do. Maybe Isa didn’t totally forget the day? Or maybe he did totally and they have to remind him? And what kind of things could they want exactly as an anniversary party?

Usually, for their birthday, their dad and papa would invite a lot of friends, make a beautiful cake and gave them their favorite meal. They couldn’t invite lot of people because… well, first, their parents didn’t have many friends. Acquaintance, for their dad, a lot, but friends? No. As for the cake and the meal…

“We should use our money for a caterer making them good meal!” she said.

Roxas blinked.

“We should?”

“Papa and daddy won’t think about that… They’re always busy for us…” Xion said with a sadder tone.

And they offered them always so many things.

Even if they were children, they knew their family didn’t have as easy as others because, clearly, they had stuff less pretty than others, often second-handed. And yet, they received a bit of money every week, presents, proper care… They always had everything.

“Please, please, please!” she said, looking him with puppy’s eyes.

Roxas blushed.

“Don’t say I don’t want to participle!” he protested. “I want! We will prepare them something a_wesome_!!!” he claimed.

“Yes!!!”

Xion was in a better mood as he accepted and she smiled.

Now… they have to prepare all of this and it would be a little more complicate…

“Papa? Papa? Papa?!”

Isa was gathering his belongings to go at work. At a few paces from here, Lea was putting on his boots, a slice of buttered bread in his mouth.

“What’s happening, treasure?” Isa asked to Roxas.

The young child moved his hand to him, asking him speechlessly to lean into him. Isa was surprised but still did it.

“Yes?”

“Do you have any present for dad?” he said.

“A present for your dad?” Isa repeated.

He didn’t remind he had to buy a present to Lea. His birthday was three months ago, isn’t it? Well… he still was happy to buy something to Lea. It was true he didn’t offer him anything since his birthday while his lover and best friend made him happy absolutely everyday.

“Yeah! You could buy him something? Or made him something!”

“Yes, probably.”

“Chickabiddy?” Lea called as he grabbed his vest.

“I’m coming, daddy!!” He turned his head toward Isa. “Maybe I can give you a bit of money to buy the present?” he offered, looking worry.

Isa laughed softly, caressing his head.

“It’s alright. Unless you want to buy something to your dad?”

“You, it’s perfect!” Roxas replied with a smile.

He jumped on the side and ran to Lea who was next to Xion. As soon as he noticed he had his two children with him, the redhead opened the front door. He still let out a tiny ‘wait’ and quickly came back to Isa to steal him a kiss.

“Have a nice day, my love!”

“Have a nice day, my Heart. Take care of yourself,” Isa replied with a slight smile.

Roxas really gave him a good idea. He needed to find something to offer to his husband. Anything. Just a way to express him his love. Something that could remind him his love all the time…

He would have to deal with that as soon as he could!

Thursday arrived and Xion was absolutely stressed. With Roxas they had planned everything but now… they needed to _success._

Like everyday, Isa would come to pick them up from house. Lea will come later, he often finished late. Late enough, at least… Well… usually it was _too late_ but today, it would be late enough. They would have time, at least. Especially because they still had to buy the cake and to find something they could do to their fathers. It happened that buying a real caterer was above the money they had. Especially if they took the cake and a few decorations. But the plan needed to work now…

In the court they waited for Isa and, obviously, the excitation was big when they saw their papa, his hairs tied in a ponytail and a satchel on his shoulder.

“You have everything?” he asked.

“Yes!” they both replied.

“You had a nice day?”

Isa turned to leave the court and the children glanced at each other with worries.

“Ni…Nice?” Roxas said.

“Something is wrong?” Isa wondered.

“Isa?!”

He turned the head toward Aerith, his children’s teacher, that walked to them.

“I’m sorry to disturb you,” she said. “I need your help. I will create a piece for the end of the year and we need advice for a piano piece.”

“Oh… Very well. When do you need my help?” he asked, taking his children’s hands.

“Now?”

Isa frowned at this. He couldn’t let his two babies alone. Especially not to come back at home.

“I’d be happy to but Xion and Roxas can’t stay home alone,” Isa said. “Perhaps another day?”

“Ooooor!” Yuffie appeared behing Aerith and smiled. “I can take care of them if you wanna?”

Aerith joined her hand in a prayer like.

In his back, Roxas and Xion were hoping. They had prepared everything and that was the moment. They talked about their plan to their teacher and so they could have prepared everything but… if Isa was more a mother hen they had planned…

“Listen…”

“Pleaaaaaase, papa!! We’ll do our homework!” Roxas cut short.

He glanced at Xion who did her best puppy’s eyes expression.

Isa stared them then Yuffie.

“Very well. But you must prepare the food,” he said to her. “Their homework must be done before they’re playing anything. Prepare them a snack, though. One or two biscuits with a hot cocoa. If I’m coming back too late, don’t leave before Lea would come back. And you two,” he added to the children. “You listen to her. You eat no candies, do your homework and if you have finished soon enough, you only can have thirty minutes of television.”

“Yes! We’ll be really kind!” Xion swore.

Roxas nodded too.

Isa caressed their hairs and then moved to Aerith, letting Yuffie take care of his babies.

Honestly, Yuffie was sure Isa would kill her. And Lea too. She had accompanied the children to buy the strawberry cream cake, accompanied them to buy _vol-au-vent _and _gratin dauphinoise _in a supermarket and she cooked it for them. Xion and Roxas prepared a salad, the table and also picked up flowers in the garden to put them in a glass in the middle of said table. They wanted to buy some but… it was too expansive for them…

They already did their best and they were absolutely thrilled.

The day had been long. Very long. Lea didn’t know what Scrooge had today, asking him to help again and again with other stuff and that annoyed him a lot. First of all because he wasn’t his flunky but his employee and sure he had told him everything he was thinking about that… in his mind. He really wanted to tell him what he thought about all of this but they needed money and he couldn’t lose his job…

Second of all, he couldn’t prepare anything for Isa. He would be already enough annoyed that he came back that late. The children were probably waiting for him because it was important for them that they all ate together…

He sighed as he glanced at the hour on a clock in a showcase from a closed shop.

It was that late…

Damn!

It was his wedding anniversary!

He was still pretty annoyed when he arrived next to the house they rent with his dearest darling in the World. In every World ever existing. He took out his keys with his keychain being a strange undefined character made with a cork. Xion made it for him when she was only five years old.

He opened the door, scratching his hairs.

“Don’t close, please.”

Lea turned his head with surprise. It was strange enough to see Isa. At this hour… he looked quite annoyed.

“Hello, my love! What are you doing there?” Lea asked, holding the door for him and letting him walk in first.

“Aerith asked me for help. Yuffie took care of Roxas and Xion. I should have asked her to make them something to eat…” he mumbled.

Lea leaned in to kiss his cheek, immediately making him smile.

“I love you grumpy but you’re way cuter that way,” Lea grinned.

Isa slid his hands on his cheeks to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

“Happy of your super power?”

“Very much!!”

“Why are you so late?” Isa asked after a slight smile.

“Scrooge wanted me to do everything. And seriously that…”

“Don’t say anything bad!” Yuffie said, coming from the living room. “That was fun, bye bye!”

The door slammed, letting the two dads frowning. What did she have done? Isa quickly took out his boots and threw his vest on the hook with his work’s satchel and he walked to the living room. Lea had followed him, just taking the time to take out his boots as Isa had taken the time to do it.

The first thing to note was the absence of their baby.

The second, the smell of the food. It seemed to be a good thing. Maybe Yuffie was just strange. Wouldn’t be something new.

“Babies?” Lea called.

“Here!”

It was coming from the kitchen.

Both came to the said kitchen, Lea throwing his vest in the living room, and… arrived in a room with the light off, but candle softly lighting everything around. In two plates, there was a fancy dinner. Yuffie had found some special pastries to welcome the _vol-au-vent_ and… well that didn’t look like coming from a restaurant but you could tell it had been made with the Heart.

Two precious Hearts.

That obviously had found were they have put their presents for each other because they were settled next to the plate from where came a soft smell. And since the children couldn’t have alcohol, it was apple juice and grape juice on the center of the table. Which was absolutely great, of course.

“It’s ice cream for the dessert!” Roxas smiled.

“That’s… very sweet from you, my babies,” Isa said, “but what’s happening here?”

Lea let out a chuckle and pressed another kiss on his cheek.

“I love you.”

“Me too, but…”

“That’s your anniversary!” Xion and Roxas let out at the same time.

“It is?” Isa asked, confused.

“That sucks!” Roxas pouted.

“Language,” his papa said. “And I love your dad every day. I even love him more every day, I didn’t pay attention to… this.”

“Don’t worry, honey! I just love bathing you with my love but… didn’t expect this from the babies!”

Lea walked to them to kiss their cheeks.

“How did you do?”

“With a loooot of help!” Xion laughed. “We asked Miss Aerith and then Yuffie and Mr McDuck.”

“Ugh… My love, remind me not to say to Scrooge I hate him,” Lea asked.

“Sure,” Isa laughed softly.

He approached too and hugged his children.

“We’re happy to have you two.”

Xion snuggled in his arms.

“But today is your night!” she said. “We have already eaten with Yuffie!”

“And do our homework!” Roxas said.

“Yes!”

“But… can we see the present?” the young boy asked with stars in his eyes.

Lea couldn’t help but laugh. He ruffled his son’s hairs.

“’Kay!”

He pressed a kiss on Xion’s forehead and got up to walk to the table. He knew by heart what looked like his package because he kept checking it again and again, too afraid he wouldn’t have it and had just dreamed to have found the perfect gift. So, he knew the presents hadn’t been exchanged. And he approached his lover with his package. Isa hugged his Roxas, knowing it was because of him he had a present for the man of his life and he couldn’t thank him enough for that. He caressed his cheek and blew a kiss to Xion, so she wouldn’t felt left over, and then he grabbed his own present, handing it to Lea.

Lea did the same and so they could open it together.

Well… not really together because Lea wanted to see Isa’s face when he’ll have his present. He was thrilled. Extremely thrilled. More than that!

Isa found a little box and opened it to discover two earrings. One was a silver Moon with blue shade linked to a chain itself linked to a Heart you would hang in the top area of the ear, and the other was a long pendant with a Sun, and a little Moon, in reddish and orangish tone.

“It’s beautiful,” Isa muttered.

At this exact moment, he only thought he had to pierce his ear again because he couldn’t live without the two little diamond earring he already had, since it was one of the first present his husband made to him.

“I love them,” he said with emotion.

He walked to Lea to kiss him with love and passion, smiling against his lips when he was hugged by him.

He tried to calm himself and then showed the jewel to the curious babies that were also excited by this present idea. And then, still excited, while Isa was truly blushing, they approached their dad. Which opened his present and box. To find a necklace with a Sun. Or something looking alike. It was like a strange mix between a ninja’s weapon and a Sun. Which was a chakram. Which was, maybe because of the form or just the Frisbees Lea had when he was child or anything else, making him think about Lea when he saw it.

“I love it! That’s so great!” Lea said, putting immediately the necklace at his neck.

Since he had to let go on his lover, he immediately hugged him back and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“Happy anniversary,” he whispered.

“Happy anniversary,” Isa replied with a smile, his cheeks still red.

“And… happy babies!” Lea said, bringing them in the embrace.

The children laughed and hugged them back.

“You should eat before it’s cold!” Xion said.

“Yeah and you could do all the kisses you want away from us!” Roxas added.

“Away from you? But I planned to kiss more your papa!” protested Lea before approaching his lips from Isa.

Isa couldn’t help letting out a giggle and Roxas immediately closed his eyes while Xion was watching them, a bit embarrassed but… so happy their dads were still happy and so in love…


	4. Roxas VS math

Roxas hated mathematic. But he hated a lot of subject, to be fair. Thought he was really bad at mathematic. So bad he was on this homework since days and he still hadn’t managed to finish it. Two weeks.

Two weeks and he still wasn’t done.

His teacher was just unfair to have given them something so massive. At least ten pages? Of course, they received two weeks to do it and so it should have been easier if you placed correctly your work around it, like Xion for example, but in his case… he had fourteen hours left and ten pages to do. Well, nine and half. And he still has to sleep. Maybe he could avoid sleeping to finish that but if he had to choose, he’d choose the sleep!!!

Or maybe he could just throw away his homework? He can find an excuse or anything…

Xion will have his back.

Especially because, as they were doing homework, he was doing his best with Geography and History. Both branches were taught more or less together because Traverse Town hadn’t enough things to learn in separate lessons anyway. He didn’t worry for mathematic because Xion, her, was done with that since two days. He had begged for her to give him the answer, by the way, but she had refused, pointing out that Isa would be upset. And that it wasn’t very smart neither.

But at this point… Roxas didn’t plan to need math in his further life!!

“Hmmmm…” Xion let out, her cheek pressing against her hand. “Papaaaaaaa?” she called.

Isa was preparing the food and doing some cleaning while he had asked Lea to do the laundry and check what they needed for the grocery’s list. As soon as he heard his daughter calling him, he stopped slicing the leeks and went to the kitchen’s table where they were doing their homework in the middle of the plates and cutlery.

“Yes?” he said, coming toward her.

“Can you help me?” she asked. “I understand nothing to physics…”

“Of course, my Princess,” he said.

He leaned over her and looked the pages she was struggling with. It wasn’t that hard, she just had the wrong way to attack it. He understood. And he took the time to explain her what she had to look for.

Once she was able to do the exercise, and after having thank her papa, Isa looked toward Roxas.

“And you?”

“I’m good!” he smiled.

“Seriously?” Xion replied. “You’re done with the math?”

“Xioooooon,” he groaned.

“So…” Isa said, crossing his arms. “Math?”

“Traitor,” Roxas mumbled to her.

“I’m trying to help!” she said.

“I won’t call that _help_,” he replied.

“Roxas, go take your homework, please,” Isa asked.

“Yay, papa…” he sighed.

He got up and left the room.

“Sorry?” Xion whispered.

“You did right,” he replied, caressing her head.

He went back to the oven and kept cutting his leek for the plate. He will serve it with soft cream and it will be easy to eat. Usually, the children were extremely fond of this recipe.

He had cut everything, and Xion was done with her homework, but Roxas wasn’t back yet…

Isa went to the stairs. “Roxas?” he called.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“I search my homework, papa!”

The man climbed the steps without a noise. Slowly. He arrived in front of the room and opened it. To find Roxas playing with dominos.

“It sure looks like your homework.”

The cold and calm tone made jump Roxas.

“I… I… I…”

“You try to say ‘I will take my homework and to them papa’, isn’t it?”

“Yes!”

Roxas grabbed his homework on the nightstand and quickly passed in front of Isa to go in the dinner room. Xion was in the living, reading a book. He could take the whole place and started to try to do his homework but it was definitely difficult…

He tensed when Isa came next to him.

“Show me what’s that difficult,” Isa asked.

Roxas showed him… the whole thing.

Isa let out a little sigh.

“You should have asked, Roxas. You can have help if you ask it.”

“Yes but it’s boring.”

“It will be useful for your life.”

“I don’t think so…” he mumbled.

“Well, for now, you have no others choice than doing your homework. I will explain you the different exercise and then you will be able to do then.”

“Okay…” Roxas sighed slightly.

Isa gave him a stare then started the explain.

The laundry done, Lea came back from the bathroom and approached Isa to kiss his cheek. The food was giving a really soft smell and Isa came to finish the preparation. He often went to see if Xion was doing okay but she was totally taken by her book. He preferred to keep an eye on Roxas, to be fair. And the food, of course.

“What does he have?” Lea asked, showing Roxas who looked quite upset.

“He’s sad because I don’t let him go to the toilet.”

“You… what? Since when do you punish kiddos like that? Especially _our_ kiddos?”

“Since your kiddo already tricked me like that. He asked to go in the bathroom and stayed sat there for twenty minutes.”

“Why?”

“He hates math,” Isa replied. “However, the food is ready. Roxas, you can stop for now. How many pages is it remaining?”

“Eight…” he groaned.

“You will have to work harder instead of trying harder not to do your homework,” Isa said.

“Yay, listen to your papa,” Lea approved.

“Thank you for your support,” Isa replied.

He kissed him on the lips then called Xion as he brought the food on table.

Roxas really hated math and he knew he couldn’t do it on time. At this point, he really preferred having a bad grade than having to do those mathematics. And he had an idea! A brilliant idea!

For now, he just pushed his homework on the side and ate with his family. The mood was light and they have enough to talk not to bother about math or any other lesson.

However, while talking, Roxas took care not to touch his leeks. He loved how his papa prepared them but he didn’t touch them, eating everything but that.

He ate the remaining and his whole family finished their plate.

He waited for the question.

Coming right from his daddy.

“You don’t eat your vegetables?”

“No… I don’t like it.”

At this exact moment, he saw Isa smiling.

“You don’t… Uh… You know how it works, baby,” Lea said. “You won’t leave the table until you have finished your plate.”

“Yeah,” Roxas sighed.

Isa got up and took the plates to save the leftover for other days. He placed the dishes in the sink and let Lea take care of washing all of this. Then, he turned toward Roxas who moved his leeks with his fork.

He approached him and grabbed the homework to slide them next to him, smiling.

“So, you have plenty of time to do your homework, isn’t it?”

Roxas let out a sigh and Lea couldn’t help but giggle.

“Don’t try to test out your papa!” he said.

“Yeah, yeah…” he said, realizing how stupid it has been…


End file.
